Break up or make up?
by Rena-rina
Summary: A misunderstanding on both sides lead to a disastrous turn of events for the AoKise couple. Will they kiss and make up or separate for real? Slight KagaXFem!Kuro (May continue chap 2 if reviews are seen) *Suckish summary, suckish-ier title*
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke

Holding his phone in hand, Aomine let out a sigh. Kise had been coming back late recently, even later than himself, considering that he comes home 11 at night. The two had been together for nine months now and it had been bugging Aomine that maybe, just maybe, Kise was seeing someone behind his back. Aomine wasn't stupid, Kise's phone ringing at 2 in the morning after their 'nightly activities', the smell of classy perfumes lingering on his shirt even after coming home and the cold shoulder that Kise occasionally gives him. Aomine was no woman, if Kise wanted to see someone else, they should just end off the relationship.

Thoughts of ending their relationship was painful but having to tolerate Kise cheating on him was a fate much worse than death. Shaking his head, Aomine turned on the television to come face-to-face with an interview of the ever-so-famous Kise Ryouta. The man on the screen looked much more lively as compared to when he was around Daiki, causing said man to chuckle bitterly. Kise Ryouta, a model with a face prettier than a girl's, personality brighter than any shooting star's and basketball skills that was rapidly improving or even on par with his. Aomine could only sit on the couch and stare at the screen, tuning out the reporter's and Kise's voice, only focusing on the features of the model's face.

Glancing up at the clock on the wall, it was already 1 in the morning and still no sign of Kise. No excessive phone calls, annoying text messages or even a word from him since the both of them set foot out of the house this morning. Aomine started reflecting on their relationship and what had caused him to say yes to the dazzling blonde when he had confessed to the tanned male months ago. Was it because he was bored and had decided to go with the flow to date the blonde due to not wanting to reject him and give reasons as to why he had rejected him? Or was it because of the twinkle in his eyes and adorable blush adorning his face when he had confessed his undying love for the basketball ace? Perhaps it was because he wanted to toy around with Kise's feelings before he realized that he was only being used for Aomine's entertainment? Nevertheless, Daiki had eventually fallen for the model like everyone else and accepted him whole-heartedly.

Accepting the situation of their current relationship had taken Daiki two weeks to think of a way to confront said model and question him thoroughly. Did Kise not love him anymore? Was his confession nothing but the results of an admiring player towards an ace? Eyes widening, Aomine let out a loud yet humorless chortle as he suddenly grasped onto another fact regarding their relationship. They had been dating for nine months and they still couldn't call each other their given names. It was always "Aominecchi" or "Minecchi". Never was it "Daikicchi" and after tonight, he might never even get to hear the blonde's voice anymore.

Closing his eyes, he let himself drift off into a deep slumber…

"…cchi… Aomine… Aominecchi… AHOMINE! Wake up! Don't sleep on the couch! You're drooling on it, it was expensive to get this leather couch! Mou~" A voice called out, hands on Aomine's shoulders, gently shaking him up from his slumber.

Slowly opening his eyes, a blonde wearing a designer shirt and pants, accompanied by an insane amount of accessories and light make-up on his face was in sight. Stretching out his arms, the ace cupped both of the model's cheeks, as though he was trying to confirm if it were the real Kise Ryouta before him or if he was still dreaming. Finally accepting the fact that Kise was really before him, he let go of the blonde's face and groggily sat up. Kise smiles one of his fake model smiles and kisses Daiki on the forehead before going into his room to take a warm, relaxing shower to let off some steam.

There it was again, that vanilla-scented perfume that still lingers in the air even after Kise had entered his room. The intoxicating and sensual scent of it switching Aomine's mind back onto the pressing matters he had to handle once Kise steps out of the shower. Today, he would finally speak out his mind and once and for all clear all of his doubts away.

"Minecchi, have you eaten? I'm starving, manager didn't make any time for me to take a break and get something to munch on. I think I'm gonna turn into skin and bones one of these days…"

"Kise… W-we need to talk…"

Kise frowned as he opened the refrigerator's door and took out an apple pie that their friend, Kagami Taiga, had baked for them to celebrate the birth of his wife, Kuroko Tetsuna's, first child, Kagami Haruka. Kagami and Kuroko had been dating for two years now and just five months ago, they had been happily married in a chapel near the sea, where Daiki had been Kagami's best man.

"Of course, go ahead, I'm listening…" Setting the apple pie down, Kise grabbed a small knife and cut a slice of the pie for himself, remembering that his lover did not like sweet treats like he did, especially apple pies. Shoving the rest of the pie back into the fridge, Kise walks into the living room and seats himself on the dining table, not far from the couch Aomine was sitting on.

"I've been thinking…. I hope this doesn't rub you the wrong way but why have you been coming home so late recently? Why aren't you taking my calls and not replying messages?"

"I'm busy, Ahomine… Like I said, I didn't even have time for dinner…" Kise lied, popping a spoonful of apple pie into his mouth. Well, he wasn't exactly lying. He really didn't eat dinner or get a snack but ignoring the calls and texts were intentional and he did not really want to have this conversation with Aomine now of all times.

"Kise…. Are you… tired of me? Tell me the truth, I don't want to hear pretty white lies coming from you any longer. This hurts me as much as it hurts you but I really want to know the truth… So please…" Daiki was well aware that he had slightly raised his voice and at the end of the sentence, his voice had also somewhat cracked.

Biting on his lips, Kise took a deep breath and replied, "Aomine… I-I… really don't want to talk about this right now, I'm tired after a day's worth of work so please let me have some time for and to myself…"

"Huh… So I'm a bother now,_ Ryouta_? Well, I wouldn't question you if you weren't out there _cheating _on me!" A sad smirk had replaced the frown on Daiki's face as he turned to face Kise.

"Me? Cheating on you…? Well, I-"

"Save it, Kise. It's obvious enough. The phone calls, the late nights home, heck, even the _perfume_ scents change every day. I may be a basketball idiot but I'm not so stupid enough to for you to play around with!" Aomine got up and stormed over to Kise, glaring accusingly at him.

"Then… what if I _did _cheat on you? You can't even say three simple words towards your lover and you expect me to trust you? Hell, you might even have whores out there that you fuck around with behind my back! Just a 'I love you' is so difficult, _Daiki_? Even kids can say it so why can't you?!" Slamming the dessert spoon down on the table, Kise got up and glared heatedly at the man before him.

"It's not so simple like you think! Those three words has deep meaning behind it and—"

"Oh so now you're telling me that you can't tell me you love me because you really don't mean that? Why? Am I not good enough for you? What else do you want me to do?! You're driving me insane; I wish we had never even met! " Anger coursed through Kise's veins as words were hurled at Aomine, tears brimming in his eyes.

"That so? Just so you know, you're one bitchy model, all you think about is yourself and never others. Don't you know I worry for you? If things are like that, then we might as well break up!" Aomine yelled, holding back tears.

"FINE WITH ME!"

"LIKEWISE, I WISH YOU A GOOD DAY AHEAD, KISE RYOUTA!" Aomine strode to the door in less than a second and ran out of the house.

Slumping down to the floor, Kise let his tears freely roll down his cheeks. His chest heaving and breathing deep and fast. Happy and joyous memories of the past nine months of them dating started replaying in his mind. The roller coaster and ferris wheel rides at the amusement park for their first date. Their first kiss when Aomine walked him to his front door. The times they had lazed around talking about their future together. Now, all of that was just a thing of the past. They had finally broken up. Inhuman sobs were heard throughout the house as Kise continued weeping.

Pulling out a small blue box from his pocket, he opened it to see two silver bands. Each engraved with their initials. A.D. and K.R. Kise threw the box across the room, the bands coming off from the box and rolling under the couch.

"I'm… I'm sorry… I'm so sorry Daikicchi… Forgive me… Please… Forgive m-me…"

Note: its 1:49 AM and I get the sudden inspiration to do a AoKise angst… It's my first time doing an angst so please forgive me if it isn't up to standard. Do leave a review if possible and have a great day ahead! Constructive criticism is welcome but no flaming please. It's already far too hot in my country… I was thinking of making this a oneshot but I may have plans to maybe continue this story… The choice lies within the reviews you give me, dear readers! Until next time~


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I **STILL **do not own Kuroko no Basuke

**KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! **

"God it's freezing, hurry and open up, Bakagami..." Pounding hard on the door, Aomine wraps his arms around himself, trying to warm himself up. Apparently, recklessly running out of his and Kise's apartment without a jacket of any kind was a dumb thing to do. He would be lucky if he didn't lose any of his fingers on his way here. Without even himself knowing, he had walked over to KagaTsuna's love nest, not caring even if it was 4 in the morning. Heck, even if Kagami was in there making love to Tetsuna, he still wasn't gonna wait out here and freeze his to-die-for ass off.

Hearing light shuffling from the other side of the door, a young girl with twin light blue ponytails and reddish-brown eyes greeted the tan male.

"Aomine ojisan, why are you here so late?" Kagami Haruka yawns as she rubs her eyes, trying to rub away the sleepiness from her eyes. In her arms was a plush toy rabbit that Midorima Shintarou, Shuutoku's ex-shooting guard, had given her. Being the tsundere he was, he had said that it was one of his lucky items that he didn't need anymore so he had given it to the adorable child before Aomine now, when in fact, he had gone shopping with Takao to get the best quality cottoned plush toy for her, taking in the fact that she would probably be sensitive to any other materials as her body wasn't fully developed yet. (Aww, tsundere-ish and mother-ish Midorin is so cute! I wanna glomp him~)

"Oi Ahomine, don't be so loud! Tetsuna's asleep! We don't need your loud-ass voice waking her up!" Kagami yelled from the kitchen, taking out a bowl of popcorns from the oven and adding caramel to it.

Aomine couldn't help but sweatdrop at what Taiga had said. Who was being the loud one here? Chuckling to himself, he removed his boots and entered the house, gently closing the door behind him. The Kagami's house wasn't as huge as his and Kise's apartment but it had a warm family-like atmosphere that could warm the coldest of hearts. Haruka perched herself on the sofa, waiting for her daddy to bring the popcorns out for her to munch on.

Walking over to a display cabinet, trophies from many basketball competitions lined Kagami's shelf, just like it did in Kise's apartment. Aomine looked at the various photo frames that showed the different times of their lives. When the whole gang, excluding Kagami, was in Teikou, with Momoi and Tetsuna as their managers. The times after each of the Generation of Miracles had lost to Kagami, with Tetsuna barely noticeable in the photos. The happy and carefree times when nothing really ever mattered. A flicker of light appeared in Daiki's eyes as a particular photo caught his attention. It was a photo of Kise and Aomine playing the pocky game. Smiling gently to himself, he picked the frame up and shut his eyes, holding the frame tightly in his arms as he hugged the photo, holding back his tears from slipping past his closed eyes.

"Stop being creepy, aho... Put that frame back down and come here, there's enough popcorn for all three of us..." Kagami said, walking over to where his daughter was, putting down the bowl and picking up the remote control to start playing a movie in the DVD player. It was a Disney Princess movie. Frozen, to be exact. He couldn't understand why Haruka and Tetsuna loved the show so much but still...he loved the both of them so he had to love this show too.

Grabbing a handful of sweetened popcorn, Aomine shoved it into his mouth while watching Elsa build an ice castle of her own. "Ojisan, stop hogging the popcorn! I want some too, dumbass!" Haruka whined, kicking her legs in frustration. Grinning mischievously, Aomine just grabbed another handful of popcorn and shoved it in his mouth again.

"Daddy! He's bullying me! Help me beat him up!" Haruka complained, turning to her laughing dad. Placing his hand on her little head, Kagami smoothened her clear and silky blue-ish hair. Aomine could only stare at them in envy, heart weighing heavier than before.

"Ne Bakagami, what have you been showing or teaching her? She curses more than I do, does Tetsu know about this? Man, I would pay millions to see her beat the shit out of you!" Aomine laughed heartily.

"Oh haha... So, why'd you come over?" Kagami asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well... Had a fight with Kise... So I just...ran away..." Aomine said, clenching his fists together and talking through clenched teeth.

"Ran away? What are you? A 16-year-old? Grow up idiot!" Kagami said, patting his back, trying to comfort the other male.

Wanting to change the subject, Aomine commented, "Also, should the brat really be staying up so late at night? Or should I say morning?" Looking at the clock, it was 6 in the morning and Haruka still wasn't asleep, which was not a good thing, especially for a 5-year-old.

"Oh right..." Finally realizing the time, Kagami switched off the player and television, only to find a peacefully sleeping Haruka curled up into a ball on the couch, snoring away like an angel. A smile crept up to both males's faces as they watched her sleep, both letting the sleepy spell overtake them as well as they drift into unconsciousness...

*A few hours later*

Kuroko Tetsuna slowly made her way downstairs from her room with a big and soft blanket, knowing that Taiga and Haruka both stayed up late again to spend some quality time with each other. However, the sight of another male on the couch did not surprise her. Sighing softly to herself, she covered all three of them with the blanket and took out her phone, eyes scanning through the long text that a certain blonde had sent her early in the morning. Her face darkened as she stepped on something that crunched under the weight of her foot. Looking down, she paled at the revolting sight of sweetened popcorn on the floor...again. This was the fourth time already and not wanting to be the one to clean the mess up, howls of anguish was heard from the Kagami's.

_Meanwhile on Kise's side..._

"Kise-san, are you alright? Do we need to take a five minutes break? You look awfully pale today and your eyes are so red and puffy that even our makeup can't cover it up!" The director of the shoot asked, sincerely concerned for the model's well-being. Everyone in the studio knew something was up with the blonde model but didn't dare to question him, scared of what might happen if they did. The last person to ask him if he was upset with anything, Ryouta had broke down so badly that they had to take a two hours break for him to finally calm down and continue with the shoot. Not that there was any improvement to his mood or anything but at least work was being done.

Shaking his head, Kise gave a tired smile and asked for the shoot to proceed on as planned, wanting to quickly finish the shoot so that he could go home and sulk all he wanted. Ever since Aomine left the house, Kise stayed up the whole time watching angsty or tragic movies about romance and texting Tetsuna a long and emotional text while in the car driving to the shoot with his manager. His manager, Tachibana Rina, had received the biggest shock of her life when she opened his apartment's door to find that Kise was lying on the ground, tear marks staining his flawless cheeks. She knew about the couple and had accepted the both of them, even happily congratulating them for getting together. To get to know that they had so suddenly broke off, she herself was more than shocked, depressed even. Nevertheless, she was still Kise Ryouta's manager and friend, meaning that she had to be the one to keep him in one piece, physically, emotionally and mentally.

"All right people! That's a wrap for today! Thank you for all of your hard work!" The director exclaimed, getting off his chair and going up to shake Kise's hand. After greeting a few of the staff, Kise quickly excused himself into his manager's car to take a breather. Closing his eyes, he took in the lavender-scented air freshner and exhaled loudly.

"Ryou-chan, don't take it so harshly on yourself. Here, have a bento, it's homemade~!" Rina appeared, with a brown boxed bento in hand, trying her best to smile cheerfully despite the dark cloud in her heart. Kise couldn't help but give her a small smile for the appreciation and effort she did all these years to support him. He didn't know if he could've made it this far without her guidance and patience. Picking up the chopsticks and lifting the lid of the bento, he picked up a tamago and bit into it, the sweetness of the egg seeping into his mouth but not sweet enough to ease the bitterness growing in his heart. He finished up the last of it as his manager started up the engine and slowly drove back, being extra careful as it was raining quite heavily.

It was like as though the skies were crying on his behalf. He couldn't help but laugh a little at his newly formed theory. As he looked out of the window into the heavy downpour, a thought crossed his mind. Telling his manager a few directions to take, they soon reached their destination. Taking out an umbrella, Kise opened it and started walking towards the landed property.

Before he could even ring the doorbell, the door was opened by a woman in her 20s.

"Ehh? Ki-chan? What are you doing here?"

_To be continued..._

Note: It's 4.21am here now and I must say, I'm a little happy with this chapter as I feel quite accomplished. Thank you to all those that read, voted and commented on the first chapter and I hope to receive more comments about my writing so that I can improve on it. Also, feeling a little selfish, I just wanna be praised~ LOL


End file.
